De vuelta al pasado (NaruHina)
by FiredIce
Summary: Naruto muere le dan una nueva oportunidad para cambiar su futuro y el de las personas que son importantes para el ¿Otro Dojutsu y otro elemento? descúbranlo aquí NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 1 Devuelta al pasado**

Con la intervención de Sasuke Uchiha en la 4° guerra todo acabo las fuerzas shinobis habían ganado, para nuestro rubio preferido todo iba genial du mejor amigo había regresado y era más cercano a Sakura ya que él estaba enamorado de ella, todo iba bien… o eso creía. Minutos después de que acabara la batalla contra Madara, Sasuke ataco a Naruto y se fue de ahí, Naruto fue junto a Sakura para llevarlo de vuelta, y cuál fue su sorpresa, Sakura lo ataco por la espalda y lo dejo con varios huesos rotos tirado en el piso como lo que siempre fue para ella una basura, en ese instante el mundo de Naruto se vino abajo, todo lo que el tenia lo abandono. Para el ya nada tenía sentido, muchas veces fue al hospital por intentar suicidarse, todos estaban preocupados pero en especial, cierta peliazul la cual lo había amado desde el momento en que lo vio, Hinata se acercó lo más que pudo a Naruto para volver a ver esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban de él, y en efecto lo consiguió el rubio volvió a ser como era antes, eran los mejores amigos, hasta que ese día llego.

Naruto y Hinata iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles cuando escucharon un estruendo en la torre del Hokague e inmediatamente fueron al lugar, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Sasuke y a Sakura matando a todo ninja que se interpusiera en su camino en ese momento Naruto decidió intervenir en la batalla.

- ¡Deténganse!- grito el rubio poniéndose en el camino de los dos renegados

- ¿O si no que dobe?- pregunto el azabache

- O si no te matare – dijo el rubio con furia

- Si claro- Dijo el azabache para aparecer detrás del rubio apunto de atravesarlo con su espada y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el rubio solo cerro los ojos para no ver su muerte pero…. Esta nunca llego cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a la peliazul que lo apoyo en sus momentos más difíciles, este se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué Hinata?- Pregunto el ojiazul con lágrimas en los ojos

- Po….porque te…. Te amo…. Te amo desde el primer momento en el que te conocí – dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos – y te agradezco por ser la persona más especial de mi vida- termino de decir para caer muerta completamente, ante este suceso el rubio sintió una combinación de rabia y felicidad. Felicidad porque una sabia que había personas que realmente lo amaban y porque cuando le dijo eso se dio cuenta de algo…. él estaba enamorado de Hinata y rabia porque una persona que porfin lo amaba y el correspondia sus sentimientos habia muerto.

– esto no te lo perdonare- dijo el rubio mientras un chackra dorado empezaba a salir de el

**- Vamos a darle su merecido, cachorro– **dijo el zorro

- ¡No te lo perdonare! - grito el rubio al azavache creando un rasen shuriken y lanzandoselo al azabache, Sasuke electrifico su espada y se la lanzo a Naruto. En menos de 5 segundos la espada de Sasuke estaba clabada en el corazon de Naruto y el rasen shuriken habia partido a la mitad a Sasuke.

Pero a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto habia despertado en un lugar completamente blanco, como si estubiera en una nube, cuando recobro la conciencia pudo ver a un pequeño lobo blanco con detalles rojos, que despues se convirtio en una joven de cabello blanco al igual que su kimono.

– ¿Quien eres? – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

– Soy Amaterasu la diosa del sol– dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa

– ¿Donde estoy? ¿Estoy en el cielo? – pregunto de nuevo el rubio

– No Naruto- kun, estas en tu subconsciente –

– Pero crei que la espada de Sasuke me habia atravesado el corazón – dijo Naruto un poco confundido

– Eso paso, pero Kami-sama te dio una oportunidad porque tu corazón es el único corazón puro que queda –Dijo Amaterasu con una sonrisa muy tierna

– ¿Entonces reviviré? –Pregunto Naruto

– Algo así, revivirás pero en la época de cuando tenías 12 años, antes de salir de la academia, además así podrás estar con la chica de hermosos ojos –Dijo la diosa haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara

– Ok, ya puedes revivirme –

– Antes quiero darte algo – Dijo la diosa poniendo su mano en la cabeza del ojiazul haciendo que los ojos de este se pusieran naranjas

– ¿Qué….qué hiciste? – pregunto Naruto asustado

– Te di mi Dōjutsu es el Taiyō no me (ojos del sol) y en nuevo elemento el Taiyō no honō (llamas del sol), Es mejor que el Katon ya que no es simple fuego, es fuego estelar y tiene jutsus especiales, y el Dōjutsu, puedes ver los puntos de chackra, el aura de las persona, puedes ver todo en cámara lenta, puedes ver la naturaleza del chackra de las personas, puedes ver su alma, a través de lo genjutsus y de la luz además va evolucionando haciéndote desarrollar nuevos genjutsus– dijo la diosa con una sonrisa mientras dejaba sorprendido a Naruto

– ¿Y cómo aprenderé todo eso? – dijo Naruto saliendo de su asombro

– Tranquilo Kurama te ayudara – dijo la diosa

– ¿Por qué Kurama? – pregunto Naruto nuevamente confundido

– Si, ya que le di mi sabiduría sobre el Taiyō no me y el Taiyō no honō, ahora si puedes revivir Naruto – dijo la diosa mientras Naruto desaparecía

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto un rubio mientras despertaba

– **Hemos vuelto cachorro **– Se limitó a responder su eterno compañero

El rubio se paró de su cama y se miró en un espejo mientras sonreía.

– Funciono – Dijo Naruto

– **¿****Qué harás primero cachorro?**–pregunto Kurama

– Comprare nueva ropa esta es horrenda –Dijo Naruto viéndose en el espejo y saliendo de su casa

Fue caminando tratando de encontrar una tienda de ropa hasta que choco con una persona, la persona que más quería ver.

– Lo siento – dijo Naruto sin saber quién era la persona

– No, fue mi culpa – dijo una hermosa voz muy conocida por el ojiazul, esa voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar, la voz de la peliazul que le robo el corazón, Hinata

– ¿Hinata-chan? – pregunto el rubio

– *Dijo Hinata-chan solo usa esa terminación con Sakura será que…. No, no puede ser* pensó sonrojada hasta que reacciono – ¿Qué. Qué pasa Naruto-kun? – pregunto sonrojada

– ¡Hinata-chan!- grito el rubio con emoción dándole un gran abrazo a la ojiblanca la cual se sonrojo al instante

– Na-Naruto * Me-me está abrazando* –la peliazul estaba sonrojada a mas no poder

– ¿Eh? – En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Hinata – Lo-lo siento – Naruto estaba totalmente rojo

– No importa – le respondió Hinata

– Hinata -chan, ¿Me podrías acompañar a comprar ropa? – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

– Cla….ro, pero…. ¿Que no te gusta la tuya? – Dijo con curiosidad

– No, ahora que la veo es muy fea – dijo con expresión de desagrado en su cara

– Pues ¿qué esperas? Va…vamos –dijo Hinata empezando a caminar con él.

Caminaron, rieron y se sonrojaron (xD) hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa, por el camino a Naruto le gritaban cosas como " Fuera de aqui demonio " haciendo que Hinata se preocupara por el rubio pero este ni se inmutaba. Cuando entraron a la tienda de ropa Naruto empezo a buscar ropa hasta que porfin entro en el vestidor, pasaron unos minutos y Naruto salio del vestidor.

– ¿Qué tal me veo? – pregunto el ojiazul, llevaba una sudadera negra con franjas naranjas horizontales, unos pantalonea jonin negros y unas botas ninjas negras.

– *Se ve más guapo con esa ropa* – pensaba sonrojada la peliazul.

Naruto sonrio por la accion de Hinata, pago la ropa y salieron de ahí.

– Hinata-chan ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – dijo el rubio

– Claro – dijo la Hyuga con una tierna sonrisa y su sonrojo característico

– *No puedo soportarlo es tan linda quiero besarla y abrazarla* –pensaba el rubio mientras la acompañaba a su casa.

– Ya…ya llegamos Naruto-kun– dijo la ojiblanca

–Sí, gracias por acompañarme – dijo el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – de verdad…. gracias– termino de decir dejando a la peliazul muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

–De nada Naruto-kun – susurro Hinata con una sonrisa

**Y hasta aquí el primer cap. espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos leemos luego y recuerdo que un hombre sabio dijo: ****Antes era indeciso…. Ahora no se xD. Chau chau **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 2 Salida de la academia: Nuevo equipo 7**

*Anteriormente*

–Sí, gracias por acompañarme – dijo el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – de verdad…. gracias– termino de decir dejando a la peliazul muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

–De nada Naruto-kun – susurro Hinata con una sonrisa

- **¿Qué harás ahora cachorro? **– Preguntaba el acompañante eterno del rubio

- Tenemos que ir a entrenar, no es muy tarde todavía, además me tienes que ayudar con el el Taiyō no me (ojos del sol) y el Taiyō no honō (llamas del sol) – dijo el rubio mientras entraba a un campo de entrenamiento

- ** Cierto…. Oye Naruto, según el conocimiento que me dio Amaterasu-sama hay un Fuuinjutsu para quitarle el sello a Anko **– Dijo el granzorro

- ¿¡Que!? Lo tengo que aprender pero primero tenemos que aumentar mi control de chackra – dijo el rubio recordando cómo se había hecho un hermano para Anko.

*FLASHBACK

Antes de morir Naruto iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente, pero vio a una joven de cabello morado llorando en un callejón.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto Naruto sentándose al lado de la Kunoichi

- ¡Es esta maldita marca de maldición me está matando! – grito la kunoichi con furia

-Tranquila, si tienes una buena voluntad eso no te volverá mala – dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa – Dame tu mano – dijo Naruto a lo que la kunoichi se la dio y un chackra azul se formaba alrededor de ellos para pocos segundos después desaparecer.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto la kunoichi confundida

- Te di un poco de mi voluntad – dijo Naruto para después irse de ahí

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

- ¿Kurama no hay una forma más rápida de entrenar? – preguntaba desesperado el rubio

-** Amaterasu-sama me dijo que no te dijera esto…. Pero ya que **– decía el bijuu resignado

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Naruto

- ** Ya verás **– dijo el zorro para desaparecer y aparecer en un campo con hermosas flores y una cascada que conectaba con un arrollo

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Naruto

- **En el ****Orinpasubarē **(Valle del olimpo) – Respondió el 9 colas

- ¿Que hacemos aquí? – Preguntaba confundido Naruto

-** Pues firmaras un contrato de invocación, si tu corazón es totalmente puro puedes firmar hasta dos **– dijo Kurama

- ¿Y eso cómo me ayudara con mi entrenamiento? – decía más confundido Naruto

- **Primero deberíamos saber que contrato podrás firmar **– Dijo el bijuu - ** Toca esa bola de cristal **– dijo Kurama a lo que Naruto asintió la bola de cristal brillo de color dorado y Naruto desapareció y apareció en la falda de una gran montaña

-** Bien creo que te tocaron los grifos, tienes que subir esta gran montaña **– dijo Kurama (para los que no sepan que es un grifo abran esta imagen . . )

- Ok – Naruto empezó a subir la montaña tardó aproximadamente dos horas hasta que llego a un gran nido del cual salió un gran grifo

-** Veo que has sido elegido para ser un portador de una invocación de mi especie, pero primero debo saber si eres digno de ella **– dijo el gran grifo antes de que apareciera una bola de cristal delante de él dándole la indicación a Naruto para que la tocara, Naruto obedeció y La bola de cristal empezó brillar de un color morado sorprendiendo al gran jefe grifo – **Es-es imposible eres el descendiente de Rikudou sennin, es bienvenido al gremio mi nombre es ** **Seinaru tani kawaisō **(alas sagradas del valle) **firme el contrato por favor **– Naruto obedeció y firmo el contrato, este empezó a brillar y desapareció –** Bien lo único que falta es que elija al grifo que lo acompañara por toda su vida **– dijo el grifo mayor mientras aparecía con Naruto en un campo donde había imponentes grifos del tamaño de Gamabunta incluso más grande pero a Naruto le llamo la atención un grifo pequeño del tamaño de Gamakichi la primera vez que lo vio, el grifo tenia dorado la parte final de sus plumas Naruto se acercó a él y le pregunto:

- ¿Cómo te llamas amiguito? – pregunto Naruto

- **Me llamo Kogane **– dijo el pequeño grifo, mientras todos los grifos lo miraban con desprecio

- Mmmm…. Lo elijo a él – dijo Naruto

- ** Muy bien, Kogane se ira con usted y estará con usted por toda su vida cuando sea lo suficientemente grande vivirá en su mente y lo podrá invocar cuando usted quiera **– Naruto asintió pero en su pecho una luz empezó a brillar - ** Veo que su corazón es puro **–

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – dijo Naruto confundido

- **Ha sido solicitado para firmar otro contrato, que le vaya bien** – dijo el gran grifo, Naruto estiro su mano y Kogane subió al hombro de Naruto y desapareciendo junto a él.

Naruto apareció enfrente de un gran mar del cual salido un gran hipocampo (para los que no sepan que es un hipocampo es esto a69. . . )

- **Hola, Mi nombre es ****Ōshan y haz sido elegido para firmar el contrato de los hipocampos, ya que eres el descendiente de Rikudou Sennin **– Naruto asintió y firmo el contrato, al igual que con los grifos Naruto eligió un hipocampo que el vio diferente a los otros, era de la misma edad que Kogane su nombre era Umi. –** Los hipocampos tienen un elemento especial el Eremento umi **(Elemento océano)** de ahora en adelante lo podrá usar tanto usted como Umi **– Naruto asintió y se fue de ahí apareciendo en el campo del principio.

- Kurama ¿Cómo me ayudara esto con mi entrenamiento? – preguntaba Naruto un tanto desesperado

- **Entrena aquí chico eso te ayudara **- Naruto hizo caso y entreno hasta que se hizo de noche en el valle y se fue de ahí.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de un hospital, Naruto se dio cuenta de que podía controlar su chackra como cuando tenía 16 años.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Naruto antes de escuchar abrir la puerta y ver a una ojiperla que cuando lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos

- Naruto-kun haz despertado – dijo la Hinata con lágrimas de felicidad

- Hinata-chan ¿Qué paso? – dijo Naruto tocándose la cabeza

- Pues no sabemos, te encontramos tirado en un campo de entrenamiento- dijo la peliazul

- mmm, Hinata-chan ¿Qué día es? – dio el rubio

- 13 de enero– dijo la peliazul recobrando su típico sonrojo

- ¿¡Que pero si ayer era 13 de enero!?- dijo Naruto sobresaltado

- Na….Naruto-kun estuviste dormido 1 año – respondió Hinata

- ¿¡1 año!? - dijo Naruto mas sorprendido pero sintió como algo se movía entre sus sabanas, de las sabanas salió un pequeño grifo el cual subió a la cabeza de Naruto - Kogane ¿Cómo has estado? – el pequeño grifo solo asintió dándole saber a Naruto que bien – Me alegro. Oye Hinata-chan ¿mañana son los exámenes para gennin verdad? – La peliazul solo asintió – Bien me tengo que ir – Naruto se levantó se cambió y salió por la ventana hacia un campo de entrenamiento, cuando llego hizo unos sellos y un pequeño zorro apareció ante él.

- Explícamelo Kurama –dijo el rubio

- **Pues es que se olvidó decirte que cuando entrenas un día en el Orinpasubarē es como si entrenaras un año en la vida real **– dijo el pequeño zorro apenado

- ¿¡Perdí un año de entrenamiento por entrenar un día en elOrinpasubarē!? –dijo Naruto enojado

- **No tanto, tu chackra está listo para aprender muchos genjutsus y técnicas del ** **Taiyō no honō y del ****Eremento umi, Además tu chackra te puede ayudar a aumentar el nivel del Taiyō no me, puedes usar todas tus técnicas excepto el rasen shuriken y el modo senju, solo te falta aprender los sellos del Fuuinjutsu para quitarle el sello a Anko **– termino de hablar Kurama

- Pues que esperamos quiero Volver a ver a Anko-nee – dijo Naruto – esperen ¿desde cuándo tengo este collar? – pregunto Naruto señalando un collar con un cubo azul colgando

-** es Umi vive ahí ya que no hay agua, para liberarla dale un poco de chackra y estrella el cubo en un lugar donde haya agua **– termino de explicar Kurama, Naruto fue a un pequeño arrollo e hizo lo que le dijo Kurama y un pequeño hipocampo salió del cubo.

- Umi nada un poco mañana entrenare contigo y Kogane – el hipocampo asintió – bien Kurama a entrenar- dijo Naruto a lo que Kurama asintió, estuvieron entrenando toda la mañana hasta que Naruto decidió tomar un descanso para poder tener todo el chackra para cuando fuera con Anko.

Naruto se quedó dormido de bajo de un árbol hasta que algo lo despertó, un pequeño zorro lo despertaba tratando de decirle de que ya era hora de ir con Anko.

- ¡Umi, Kogane! – los mencionados hicieron acto de presencia Umi se metió en su collar y Kogane se posó en el hombro de Naruto y Kurama en la cabeza.

Naruto camino hasta la casa de Anko y toco la puerta.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto indiferente la kunoichi

- Soy Naruto – respondió el rubio – ¿Me dejas pasar?- la pelimorada se apartó dejando pasar al rubio, el rubio se sentó en un sillón y la ojimorada lo imito, Naruto se paró y toco el cuello de la Kunoichi. – Esto va a arder, pero me lo agradecerás, Shīru kaihō: Taiyō-shin no jiyū (sello de liberación: libertad del dios del sol) – dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en el cuello de Anko

- * Sera posible que este niño pueda…* - Anko empezó a sentir como un peso se le quitaba de encima y como una parte de ella volvía – Tú lo has logrado…. – fue lo único que pudo decir Anko antes de caer desmayada, Naruto la llevo a su cama a descansar y él se quedó en la sala cuidándola.

Al día siguiente una pelimorada iba caminando en su casa cuando vio a un rubio platicando con un pequeño grifo.

- Oye Naruto – dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el rubio

- Gracias….de verdad gracias- dijo la pelimorada mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos – gracias, gracias, gracias- decía abrazándolo con más fuerza

- No importa Anko-nee- dijo el rubio

-¿Anko-nee? – pregunto confundida la kunoichi

- ah, cierto – Naruto toco la cabeza de Anko y los recuerdo de antes de que Naruto muriera, incluso la plática de Naruto con Amaterasu pasaron por la cabeza de Anko haciendo que comprendiera como se conocieron ella y Naruto y por qué puede hacer eso.

- Eso explica muchas cosas…. Naruto-nee – dijo Anko sonriendo – Pero… ¿quiénes son ellos?- dijo señalando a Kogane y a Kurama

Naruto le explico sobre cómo consiguió a Kogane a Umi y a Kurama.

-Valla ¿y crecerán? –pregunto la pelimorada

- si tanto como una invocación normal, pero los puedo tener de tamaño pequeño para que no ocupen mucho espacio –respondió el rubio

- Wow –se limitó a responder

- ¿Anko-nee vas a ir a la selección de equipos? – pregunto el ojiazul emocionado

- Claro ahí estaré – le respondió la kunoichi con una sincera sonrisa.

- Muy bien me tengo que ir, recuerda que es hoy en la tarde- dijo el rubio saliendo de la casa de Anko

Naruto iba caminando en la calle tratando de encontrar a Sasuke, ya que a pesar de haberlo matado el seguía siendo su mejor amigo

- Oye Teme– llamo el rubio

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? – dijo el azabache

- Solo te quería decir algo – Naruto toco la cabeza de Sasuke y en ella pasaron todos los recuerdos de cuando se volvieron mejores amigos, lo que hicieron él y Sakura y su muerte, su reencarnación.

- ¿En serio paso todo eso? – pregunto Sasuke con su seriedad de siempre aunque por dentro se sentía muy mal, Naruto solo asintió, Sasuke solo sonrió

- Bueno solo te quería decir eso nos vemos en los exámenes para gennin- dijo Naruto yéndose de ahí.

La tarde paso muy rápido, Naruto había pensado en un plan para cambiar a Sakura de su equipo

- Muy bien los equipos son estos: equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame pasen al frente, su sensei será Kurenai Yuuki. Equipo 10: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka, su sensei será Asuma Saurotobi. Equipo Gai: Neji Hyuga, Ten-Ten y Rock Lee, su sensei será Maito Gai. Y por último el equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, pasen al frente.

Todos los equipos pasaron al frente pero cuando paso el equipo 7 Naruto no salía de ningún lugar, Anko se estaba preocupando, no habia ningun rastro de el...

*En la torre Hokague*

– Hokague-sama quiero hacerle una propuesta– dijo Naruto

– ¿Cuál es tu oferta? – pregunto el hokague

– Si hago una tecnica de rango S me dejara elejir los integrantes de mi equipo y mi sensei – dijo el ojiazul

– Ok * No tengo nada que perder es solo un niño despues de todo* - pensaba el Sandaime

De la mano de Naruto se empezo a salir una esfera re chackra que giraba, Naruto espero a que el sandaime la viera y luego la deshizo.

- Muy bien vamos a escoger a mi equipo y a mi sensei- dijo Naruto sonriendo

- ¿Como conseguiste hacer esa tecnica?- preguntaba el hokague sorprendido

– Tengo mis metodos- dijo Naruto mientras desaparecia junto con el sandaime y aparecian en la academia.

- Buenas tardes a todos, vengo a informarles que habra un cambio en los equipos- dijo el hokague

– ¿Cuales Hokague-sama? - pregunto Iruka

–Naruto escoge- le susurro el hokague al rubio, el rubio le susurro algo al sandaime y este se lo susurro a Iruka

- Parece que habra un cambio en los equipos: el equipo, el equipo 8 por Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, su sensei será Kurenai Yuuki el equipo gai seguirá siendo el mismo al igual que el equipo 10, y por ultimo el equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga, y su sensei sera Anko Mitarashi.

Al escuchar eso Anko se abrio los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Aceptas Anko?- pregunto el Hokague

- di que si Anko-nee- le dijo Naruto ya estando enfrente de ella. A lo que Anko no se pudo negar ante el niño que le habia quitado su maldicion. Anko solo asintio.

- Muy bien ahora vayan a los campos de entrenamiento con sus respectivos senseis- dijo Iruka mientras todos salían.

- Chicos nos vemos en la torre de los hokagues en una hora – dijo Anko mientras desaparecía de ahí

-Al…al fin so…somos ninjas – dijo Hinata sonrojada

- Si Hinata-chan, además estoy feliz de ser el nuevo equipo 7 – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

**Y hasta aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Este Cap. es re subido ya que el otro tuvo unas pequeñas equivocaciones **

**Cap. 3 Revelando secretos: entrenamiento con Anko-nee**

*Anteriormente*

-Al…al fin so…somos ninjas – dijo Hinata sonrojada

- Si Hinata-chan, además estoy feliz de ser el nuevo equipo 7 – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

De camino a la montaña de los hokagues los 3 gennins iban platicando muy animadamente, bueno algo.

- ¿Qué creen que hagamos con Anko- sensei? – pregunto el peliazabache con curiosidad

- Seguramente nos conoceremos primero – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa tierna haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara.

- Oye teme – dijo el rubio llamando la atención del mencionado

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? – dijo Sasuke

- Espero que no cometas el mismo error de antes – dijo el rubio a lo que el peliazabache solo negó.

- Creo que después de lo que me mostraste mi objetivo ha cambiado – dijo el azabache con una sincera sonrisa…. Bueno a su manera

Pero sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la cima del monte de los hokagues y Anko ya estaba ahí esperándolos sentada en un árbol.

- Hola chicos – dijo Anko con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del árbol

- Hola Anko-nee – dijo Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Qué haremos primero? – pregunto el rubio

- Lo primero que haremos será conocernos – dijo Anko mientras se apartaba y dejaba ver un campo con un gran árbol y debajo de este un pequeño mantel con una canasta de comida, ante esto los 3 gennins se sorprendieron y corrieron a sentarse, Anko los imito para luego hablar.

- Muy bien, me dirán su nombre, que les gusta, que no y cuál es su sueño, por ejemplo: mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, me gusta pasar tiempo con Naruto-nee, no me gusta estar sola, mi sueño es ser feliz con una hermosa familia y que Naruto-nee sea mi verdadero hermano- dijo Anko con una enorme sonrisa – Ahora tú Hinata–

- Mi…. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, me…me gusta cierto chico – dijo mientras miraba a Naruto de reojo y se sonrojaba – y estar con mis amigos, no me gu…gusta que las personas su…sufran y mi sueño es ser una bu…buena ku. Kunoichi y tener una familia muy feliz – termino de decir Hinata con mucha timidez

-Muy bien, ahora tú Sasuke – dijo la pelimorada

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan muy pocas cosas, no me gusta estar con Sakura Haruno – dijo recordando lo que le mostro Naruto -mi sueño… es ya no estar solo jamás, tener una familia y vengarme de los que le hicieron hacer todo lo que hizo mi hermano – término de decir el azabache con lágrimas en lo, Anko le limpio las lagrimas

- Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, a hora ya no estás solo, me tienes a mí y a Naruto-nee, seremos tu familia, ¿Cierto Naruto-nee?- Dijo la pelimorada.

- Claro Sasuke ahora nos tienes a nosotros – Dijo esta vez el rubio.

- Si, Sasuke-kun, no sé qué le hicieron a tu hermano pero te apoyaremos –Dijo Hinata perdiendo por un momento su timidez, Sasuke solo los miraba sorprendidos.

- Además escuche que hay una chica rubia que esa enamorada de ti Sasuke-kun, es muy hermosa –Dijo Anko

- ¿Quién, Ino? – pregunto Sasuke, en realidad nunca se había puesto a admirar la hermosura de las cosas que lo rodean, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que Ino en realidad era hermosa, Sasuke se sonrojo, Anko solo sonrió por eso

- Ahora tu Naruto-kun – dijo Anko con una sonrisa

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos en especial con mis compañeros de equipo, también me gusta pasar tiempo con Anko-nee, con Kogane, Con Umi y con Kurama, al igual que con Sasuke no me gusta estar con la Haruno, mi sueño es ser feliz y ser igual de fuerte que mi padre – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa muy característica de el

- Muy bien ahora que ya sabemos más o menos como somos ¡A comer! – grito Anko y todos empezaron a comer, pasaron dos horas y llegaron las 11:00 de la mañana.

- O…oye Naruto-kun ¿Qui…quiénes son Kogane, Umi y Ku…Kurama? – pregunto Hinata un poco apenada

-Vengan con migo – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño arrollo y todos lo siguieron.

Llegando al arrollo Naruto se quitó su collar le puso un poco de chackra y lo estrello contra el agua, de ahí salió un pequeño hipocampo, Naruto se agacho y lo empezó a acariciar.

- Ella es Umi – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Luego de su alborotado cabello salió un pequeño grifo el cual salto hacia Anko, esta lo sujeto y empezó a jugar con él.

- Él es Kogane – Dijo Naruto antes de empezar a hacer una secuencia de sellos, hubo una pequeña explosión de humo de donde salió un pequeño zorro.

- Y él es Kurama – término de decir Naruto

- Wow…. No sabía que tenías mascotas Naruto – decía Sasuke sorprendido

- Yo ta…tampoco – dijo Hinata

- En si Kogane y Umi son unas invocaciones "especiales" – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos menos a Anko.

- Wow – se limitaron a decir los dos gennins

- Pero bueno… Oye Anko-nee ¿Qué haremos primero? – Pregunto el rubio

-Pues…. Les enseñare a controlar su chackra, Naruto-nee tu puedes ir a entrenar con Umi, Kogane y Kurama – Dijo Anko, haciendo que Hinata pusiera una cara de confusión, Sasuke no porque él ya lo sabía –Luego te lo explicará – dijo Anko haciendo que Hinata quitara la cara de confusión

- Gracias, Anko-nee – dijo Naruto yéndose de ahí.

Así Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron entrenando y Naruto fue al monte de los Hokagues a entrenar.

- Muy bien Kurama ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto el rubio muy emocionado.

- **Empezaremos a entrenar con Umi y Kogane **– dijo Kurama apareciendo delante del rubio

- Ok, pero…. ¿Cómo entrenaremos? – Pregunto el rubio con mucha curiosidad

- **Muy fácil…. Le pregunte a Amaterasu-sama y me dijo que Kogane podía modificar y utilizar el chackra de viento, así que lo ayudaremos a despertar ese poder, en cuanto a ti y a Umi…. Entrenaran con el ****Eremento umi **(Elemento océano) – termino de decir Kurama

- Muy bien pero…. ¿Cómo entrenaras a Kogane y como sabré como controlar el Eremento umi? – pregunto el rubio más confundido.

- **Primero tienes que crear un vínculo con el agua, dejar tu cuerpo fluir dentro de ella, sentir su energía, después de eso la podrás controlar a voluntad **– término de explicar Kurama, a lo que el rubio se quitó su ropa quedando en boxers y metiéndose a un pequeño arrollo, ya dentro libero a Umi y empezó a nadar con ella, mientras tanto con Kurama y Kogane…

- **Muy bien Kogane, primero tenemos que estirar tus alas y tu fluidez en el aire, así que dale una vuelta a la aldea volando** – dijo Kurama a lo que Kogane empezó a volar y después de unos minutos ya estaba en el monte de los hokagues.

- **Tienes buena fluidez en el aire, además eres muy rápido, así que será más fácil entrenar contigo **– dijo Kurama– **Bien. Trata de concentrar chakra en tus alas**– Dijo Kurama, Kogane simplemente asintió y empezó a reunir chakra en sus alas.

- **Listo**– dijo Kogane cuando junto chakra en sus alas

- **Ahora piensa en el corte del viento, en su filo, concéntrate únicamente en el filo**– Kogane solo se limitó a hacer lo que le dijo Kurama, y asintió cuando sintió que lo había logrado. – **Bien ahora agita tus alas hacia ese árbol** - Índico Kurama, Kogane obedeció y en menos de 5 segundos el árbol estaba totalmente destrozado.

Estuvieron entrenando hasta que Naruto salió del lago, Naruto de quedo dormido debajo de un árbol hasta que un pequeño zorro lo despertó indicándole que tenían que irse.

-Ya voy Kurama – dijo Naruto con pereza.

Naruto iba caminando con Kurama en su cabeza sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasara, pero sin darse cuenta cayó encima de cierta ojiperla y accidentalmente le planto un beso en los labios.

-Hinata -chan yo… - Naruto no pudo terminar porque en un impulso le volvió a plantar un beso

-Te amo Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto dejando a una Hinata muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

**Y hasta aquí el cap. nos leemos luego**

**SAYONARA :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 Kumo, Naruto vs Zabuza **

*Anteriormente*

-Te amo Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto dejando a una Hinata muy sorprendida y sonrojada

Hinata no pudo aguantar la confesión y se desmayó, antes de que callera Naruto la sostuvo y la cargo en sus brazos.

-Hinata-chan…. Igual que siempre – dijo Naruto con una tierna sonrisa – Bueno no es muy tarde, llevare a Hinata-chan a su casa- dijo el rubio emprendiendo camino hacia la mansión Hyuga, Cuando llego entro por la ventana de la habitación de Hinata, la recostó delicadamente en su cama, agarro un papel escribió una pequeña nota, la dejo en un buro que estaba en la habitación y salió de la mansión Hyuga.

- Muy bien, ahora vamos con Anko-nee- dijo Naruto para despues hacer un clon - y tu iras con el viejo Hokague - El clon asintio y se fue, y naruto emprendio camino a casa de Anko.

En el camino el rubio fue pensando en todo lo que habia pasado, tanta era su distraccion que no se dio cuenta de que ya habia llegado con Anko...

*Con el clon*

El clon ya habia llegado con el Hokague...

-Viejo Hokague ¿me puede hacer un favor? - pregunto el ojiazul

- Claro Naruto – Dijo el viejo Saurotobi despegando la vista de los papeles que estaba firmando. - ¿Qué deseas? – pregunto

- ¿Me dejaría ir a Kumogakure por dos meses? – pregunto el rubio

- ¿Para que quieres ir a Kumo? – dijo confundido el Hokague

- Se lo diré si me deja ir – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- No se…. Es muy peligroso- dijo el Hokague muy preocupado

- Vamos viejo ¿se le olvida que soy un Namikase? – dijo Naruto

- ¿Cómo sabes que eres un Namikase? – Pregunto muy sorprendido Saurotobi

- Se lo diré si me deja ir – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa

- De acuerdo…. Ahora dime- dijo el Hokague resignado

- Se lo diré…. ¡Cuando regrese! – dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

- No puedo creer que me haya engañado de nuevo – dijo el Hokague con una pequeña sonrisa

*Con Naruto*

El rubio entro silenciosamente al departamento de Anko, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que la pelimorada estaba dormida, escribió una nota y la dejo en la sala, luego se fue hacia su apartamento.

Cuando Naruto llego arreglo su equipaje, se cambió, dejo a un completamente dormido Kogane en el sillón y después se fue a dormir.

En la mañana del dia siguiente Naruto se dio un baño, se cambio y se fue. En el camino hacia Kumo Naruto invoco a Kurama y se en un hombro ya que la cabeza era ocupada por Kogane.

- **¿Como encontraras a Zabuza? **- pregunto Kurama con curiosidad

- Estoy seguro de que el viejo Hokague ya devio haber mandado unos jonins- dijo despreocupado el rubio – Bien Kurama quero llegar rápido así que sostente- dijo el rubio y a una velocidad increíble empezó a correr, el día y medio que se hacía de camino, lo recorto a solo unas horas, cuando llego a la entrada de Kumo vio a varios ninjas desmallados y Zabuza enfrente de ellos – ¡Hey suéltalos! -

- ¿O si no que? – pregunto Zabuza

- Atente a las consecuencias – dijo Naruto serio

- Jajajaja por favor no me hagas reír eres solo un crio – Dijo Zabuza burlándose

- Seré un crio pero puedo hacer esto – en la mano de Naruto se empezó a formar un rasengan, en un movimiento rápido Naruto se posiciono atrás de Zabuza y lo impacto contra él, a lo que Zabuza desapareció y apareció detrás de el para darle una patada, Naruto quería terminar eso rápido así que empezó a hacer un Odama rasengan.

- **¡No lo hagas Naruto, tu cuerpo todavía no tiene la resistencia! ** – Grito Kurama pero fue en vano porque Naruto no lo escucho, salió corriendo hacia Zabuza pero este era más rápido y le dio una patada haciendo que Naruto saliera volando unos cuantos metros.

Naruto estaba cansado ese último Odama rasengan lo había debilitado mucho ya que su cuerpo todavía no tenía suficiente resistencia, Zabuza corrió hacia el con su espada en mano dispuesto a rebanar a Naruto por la mitad, Naruto solo cerro los ojos esperando su muerte pero esta nunca llego, en cambio sus ojos empezaron a tomar un color naranja, era el Taiyō no me, solo que había cambiado ahora alrededor de sus pupilas había picos dándole la apariencia a sus ojos como de un sol y cuando abrió los ojos un gran fénix lo rodeaba, era algo así como el susanoo pero era un fénix, Naruto se sorprendió, el fénix movió sus grandes alas y Zabuza salió volando varios metros, para luego levantarse muy dañado y poco tiempo después callo desmayado, de pronto una persona con mascara ANBU apareció y recogió el cuerpo desmayado de Zabuza.

- Ha… Haku- Dijo Naruto antes de desmayarse

* Mientras tanto en Konoha *

Una chica peliazul estaba despertando, estaba totalmente feliz, el día anterior el amor de su vida le había correspondido sus sentimientos, se dio un baño y se cambió, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación vio una pequeña nota rápidamente la leyó, decía esto:

_Querida Hinata:_

_Si estás leyendo esto posiblemente no esté en la aldea, ya que me he ido a una misión muy peligrosa y no sé cuándo regresare, espero regresar vivo._

_Te amara por siempre: Naruto_

Cuando Hinata termino de leer eso rápidamente fue hacia la mansión Uchiha

**Y hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les guste**


End file.
